La Rosa Blanca
by Wood3nh3art
Summary: No podía hacer más que esperarla con la esperanza de que un día, la encapuchada se diera cuenta de que hacía mucho que alguien la quería en secreto y sonreía solo por ella.
1. ¿Cuando fue?

" _¿Habrá descifrado el significado de esa canción?"_

Se preguntaba la chica de cabellos blancos y brillantes ojos azules, que se dedicaba a admirar el cielo estrellado desde su saco de dormir. La suerte le había obsequiado una noche despejada aquí en Mistral, y le había quedado perfecta para olvidarse de la complicada mañana que tuvo. Se permitió soltar un largo suspiro y en el dejo escapar sus preocupaciones inmediatas como la misión y el Grimm, sin prever que estos serían reemplazados por inquietudes personales… como la canción que tuvo un espectador inesperado.

Ocurrió durante una de esas ocasiones en las que ella juraría que estaba sola: el paisaje atrapo su atención después de encargarse del Grimm en el área boscosa próxima a una villa. Hacía tiempo que su corazón bailaba al son de una voz particular, la belleza del panorama coincidió con lo que sentía y en un momento de inspiración pura, permitió que todo saliera en forma de una canción. No había forma de que su orgullo le permitiera confesar que pueda haber algo así de cálido en su interior, razón por la que decidió guardarlo como un secreto, y si debía ser franca, tal vez era mejor así, porque no hay forma alguna de que esta persona esté pensando en ella de la misma manera, y ¿Cómo podría ser diferente si la chica es un tanto infantil y demasiado inocente como para tener algún interés romántico en alguien? Le daba la impresión de que después de su familia, lo que ella más amaba era Crescent Rose. En todo caso, sentía que no podía hacer más que esperarla con la esperanza de que un día, la encapuchada se diera cuenta de que hacía mucho que alguien la quería en secreto y sonreía solo por ella.

Tan pronto como dio fin a su canción, la voz entusiasta de Ruby le dejo saber que no estaba sola, su amiga no paraba de decirle lo hermosa que le había parecido la letra y lo mucho que extrañaba oírla cantar con tanta sinceridad. Weiss trato inútilmente de ocultar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le agradecía toscamente los elogios, procuraba no verla a los ojos mientras secretamente esperaba que Ruby no supiera algo que para cualquiera debía ser obvio: que la letra de sus canciones expresa lo que se haya en su corazón y mente.

Hacía mucho que había construido grandes murallas a su alrededor de su corazón, y que impedían a los demás ver su auténtico ser; por tanto, no había momento en el que ella estuviera más expuesta, que cuando cantaba.

¿De que hablaba susodicha canción? Pues de pasiones y secretos que intento marchitar hace mucho pero siguieron floreciendo.

Para su infortunio, el hermoso pálido de su piel no le servía para ocultar el sonrojo que se producía cuando, contra todo pronóstico, pensaba en la persona que ganó su afecto con la inocencia y dulzura de su persistencia. La reina del hielo se había cuidado de sellar los sentimientos que dominaban su corazón, lo había conseguido antes con la soledad que la afligía, lo hizo después con la alegría de tener auténticas amistades, pero de ninguna manera conseguía callar a su corazón esta vez, pues este insistía en palpitar con más fuerza cuando Ruby se encontraba cerca, tal como si tratara comunicarse con la chica, y eso era algo que la heredera no soportaba.

Ahora que todo había pasado, el calor del saco para dormir y una fogata le brindaba una sensación de seguridad, podría fácilmente permitirse un momento para pensar tranquilamente. Hizo el intento de comprender cuando fue que germinó la semilla de este sentimiento, ya que tuvo que haber sido un proceso muy lento, si ni ella misma podía decir con exactitud cuándo fue que todo esto comenzó.

Su mente la llevo al momento en que se conocieron:

No estaba segura porque Ruby giraba como trompo en medio del camino, se veía en verdad confundida y desorientada, podría jugar que no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la chica cayó sobre su equipaje, muchas cosas pudieron salir mal debido al Dust pero eso no era lo que le importaba, sino el hecho de que alguien tan torpe pudiera ser admitido en una academia tan renombrada, todo el asunto le parecía un mal chiste. Lo primero que Ruby le dijo fue que lo sentía, ni se habían presentado y Ruby ya debía disculparse.

Le apenaba recordar aquel momento, ahora reconocía que había sido muy dura con ella, lo peor es que no solo en esa ocasión sino también en el bosque. Nunca pensó que se encontraría a la encapuchada, de los más de diez estudiantes que fueron catapultados, las probabilidades de que se encontrara con ella eran de 9% o menos. Aceptar que alguien así sería su compañera no sería fácil y la cooperación sería aún más complicada, ambas lo sabían pero esto no desanimo nunca a Ruby; la frustraba, seguro, ambas se frustraron al límite de lo que podían tolerar, pero incluso si no la soportaba, Ruby jamás renuncio a la idea de ser su compañera o ganarse su amistad. No había forma de que se lo dijera, pero fue su persistencia lo que finalmente le enseño que no hay alternativa más que trabajar en equipo, además que para hacerlo se debe aceptar a otros y ser más amable con ellos… comenzando por Ruby, pues ahora era su turno de reconocer que le debía una disculpa.

Aceptarla como líder era imposible, pero después de confrontarla en el pasillo noto como la chica no solo reconoció sus fallos como líder sino que comenzó a trabajar duro para merecer su puesto. La noche que la encontró dormida alrededor de apuntes y libros… aquello la sorprendió de tal manera que cambio la forma en que la veía. Puede que fuera joven, pero estaba demostrando ser material de un buen líder, además era dulce ver como se había quedado dormida entre apuntes, todo porque quería demostrarle que era capaz, tan solo porque seguía insistiendo en que podría impresionarla… y lo consiguió.

Tuvo que contemplarla boquiabierta por un momento antes de despertarla, aunque parte de ella no quería despertarla. El susto inicial de su líder fue casi cómico, como si pensara que estaba en problemas por ser descubierta durmiendo cuando se supone que estaba estudiando. Pensó en colocar su mano sobre sus labios para silenciarla, después de todo, no hacía falta que explicara lo que estaba haciendo cuando eso era algo obvio, pero la chica dejo de hablar para cuándo sus dedos se posaron sobre sus labios, sin embargo, no los retiro en seguida. Decirle que sería la mejor compañera de equipo que podría tener no fue precisamente fácil, en especial considerando que hasta ese momento todo lo que le había dicho era como no quería estar en ese equipo, mucho menos si lo lideraba ella. Pero nunca hubo mejor momento para tragarse su orgullo, que ese.

Su determinación no dejaba de sorprenderla, incluso cuando dedicaba todas sus energías a planear actividades para "El mejor día", lo cual le demostró que cuando se lo proponía, Ruby podía demostrar el mismo nivel de pasión y minuciosidad que ella, lo suficiente como para llenar la carpeta, que no le robo, con actividades para un solo día. Aquella determinación se ganaría su respeto y ya inclusive podría decir que se enorgullecía de ella.

Aunque parte de ella seguía rechazando a la encapuchada, como el día en el cual, jugando a conquistar Remnant, la chica de humedecidos ojos plateados la abrazo sorpresivamente mientras le pedía ser fuerte ante la derrota inminente. Aquel lado arrogante que rechazaba a la chica le hizo decirle que se callara y que no la tocara, pero cuando Ruby era tan tierna con ella… es que era sencillamente imposible no encariñarse con la chica. Y aquel abrazo que le devolvió… ¡Oh, mentiría si dijera que le disgusto! Porque no le basto con tomar a Ruby entre sus brazos, no; ella necesitaba que ese breve momento fuera más íntimo, necesito apretarla entre sus brazos y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Puede que no durara mucho, pero después no pudo disimular la radiante sonrisa que resulto de aquel contacto tan agradable, aunque para su suerte pareció que nadie se dio cuenta.

En algún punto se hicieron tan cercanas que la comunicación entre ellas era silenciosa; estaban tan en sintonía, que muchas veces solo debían intercambiar miradas para que la otra entendiera lo que pasaba por su mente, esto era evidente cuando peleaban pues no solo siempre estaban una cerca de la otra, sino que a menudo se coordinaban sin pronunciar palabra. Aquel lazo que se fortalecía entre ellas no hizo más que relucir cuando las cosas empezaron a tornarse oscuras…

Lo recordaba…

La noche que todo su mundo se vino abajo, en la que el festival ardió en llamas mientras la gente gritaba y el Grimm corría libremente por los alrededores, esa noche en la que lucho hasta el cansancio con sus compañeros, aunque ninguno supo que estaban condenados a fracasar. Yang y Blake, quienes habían ido por su cuenta, regresaron con heridas serias; Yang especialmente, quien seguía inconsciente frente a ella mientras que Blake lloraba pidiéndole perdón. Aquel horror, el pánico, el desconcierto, la incertidumbre, el miedo en las voces de todos a su alrededor, todo eso lo sentía en su corazón y se reflejaba en su rostro.

Entonces llego Ruby.

Dejo soltar el aire que contenía por la tensión al pronunciar el nombre de su compañera, estaba en verdad aliviada de que regresara ilesa, y le lanzo varias preguntas en su apuro por saber que había sido de ella, aunque esas preguntas fueron cortadas a medias por la encapuchada, "no te preocupes, estoy bien". La mente de Ruby estaba en la situación y no perdió su valor incluso si había visto a su hermana desmembrada e inconsciente en el suelo, cuando supo que Jaune y Pyrrha no habían regresado no dudo en ir a buscarlos. Sun sabía que era una locura, Weiss lo sabía también, estaba frente a ellos la prueba de que regresar por ellos era una terrible idea que posiblemente les costaría la vida. En una situación así, Weiss normalmente intentaría detener a la encapuchada, tal como antes de la misión en cubierto ella dijo que no estaban preparados, insistió mucho en eso, intento detenerla antes pero ahora que estaban exhaustas, que todo estaba perdido, que el Grimm dominaba el paisaje y aquel dragón circundaba la torre a la que debían ir…

Miro a Ruby…

"No, nosotras iremos por ellos" fue lo que le dijo a su líder, porque estaba segura de que no quería perder a nadie esa noche y jamás se perdonaría si la dejaba ir sola. Les aseguro a sus amigos que regresarían y partieron hacia el averno en que se había convertido la academia.

Después de que Jaune las llamara, estaba muy claro que debían apresurarse para salvar a Pyrrha. La heredera miro a su alrededor, hizo un camino para que Ruby pudiera llegar a la cima de la torre cuanto antes. Miro a su alrededor nuevamente, pues ahora se había quedado sola contra el Grimm. Su prioridad era sobrevivir pues recaía en ella la misión de dejar el área limpia, debía esperar a que Ruby regresara con Pyrrha.

La torre se iluminó. Después de uno de esos momentos que parecen eternos, el tío de Ruby bajo con ella entre sus brazos, estaba inconsciente… no se atrevió a preguntar por Pyrrha. Regresaron al sitio de evacuación donde su padre la esperaba, de pronto todo ocurría demasiado rápido. No pudo discutir con su padre, por mucho que lo intentara no podía ganarle en una discusión, no pudo luchar contra su autoritarismo… y se la llevo.

No supo que había pasado en la torre, no supo que fue esa luz, no supo que fue de Ruby… aunque tenía una idea de lo que le había ocurrido a Pyrrha. Pensaba en todo aquello mientras miraba por la ventana del avión que la llevaba de regreso a Atlas.

Estaba sola, nuevamente, pero ahora la soledad era peor por el gran vacío que había quedado en su vida.

La bienvenida en Atlas fue tan fría como podría esperarse, le llovieron preguntas sobre Beacon y lo que había ocurrido pero su padre se encargó de la situación, no le dejaría hablar ni de experiencias que claramente el no posee, tan típico de él. Partieron a "casa" después de que su padre ensalzara a los medios con la participación de Weiss en la caída de Beacon. Una vez allí y en solitario, sus ojos azules recorrieron los pasillos de la fría mansión. Si, los pasillos únicamente, porque la chica no estaba dispuesta a levantar su mirada. Odiaba aquel lugar, tan falto de color, de vida, de alegría… de todo.

Sus pasos la llevaron a su habitación, donde se encerró. En silencio miro a través de la ventana y se perdió en el horizonte, sabía que a miles de kilómetros al sur estaban sus amigos pero ni siquiera tenía idea si todos se encontraban bien, y el hecho de que no podía estar allá en estos momentos era insufrible, pues su lugar era junto a ellos y eso era especialmente cierto ahora que necesitarían más ayuda que nunca. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta caer libremente sobre el dije de su collar. No había nada peor que no poder estar con ellos ahora, en especial con Ruby, Blake y Yang.

El tiempo pasó, muy lentamente para su gusto.

La sensación de sentirse con vida se desvaneció junto con su sonrisa y los buenos momentos que compartió con su equipo. De ninguna manera podría ser la misma de antes, los colores y alegrías que experimento la han cambiado para siempre, es por esto que ya no encaja en Atlas, es esta la razón por la que ahora solo puede mirar a través de la ventana hacia el horizonte mientras se pregunta si podrá volver a ver a sus compañeras. La voz de su corazón le susurraba que no.

La soledad se sentía peor conforme pasaban los días, nunca pensó que llegaría a extrañar la risa de Ruby, los juegos de palabras de Yang o inclusive la quietud de Blake…

Ruby… siempre estaba junto a ella, se acostumbró sin notarlo a su alegría, su inocencia, a su lado infantil que era tan cómico y tierno a la vez, se acoplo a su presencia sin darse cuenta y ahora que estaba sola, imaginaba como todo el espacio vacío de su habitación cobraría vida si ella estuviera aquí, probablemente saltando de un lugar a otro mientras pregunta por cada cosa y la arrastra a un tour por la mansión. Finalmente, admitió para sí misma que la echaba de menos y que el no saber de ella la estaba angustiando.

¿Fue en ese momento?, ¿es aquí cuando pudo darse cuenta de que algo afloraba en su interior?

Quizás. Fue cuando comenzó a preguntarse cuál era la razón por la que se sentía menos triste o solitaria si pensaba en ella, ya que debido a la ausencia de amistades auténticas en su vida antes de Beacon, trazar la línea mental que muestra donde están los límites entre un cariño amistoso o especial era difícil y confuso. Para empeorar las cosas, el único punto de comparación era Nepturne, aunque después del torneo era extremadamente fácil decir que era mucho más lo que sentía por Ruby, pero eso que sentía por la chica de los inocentes ojos plateados… ¿Qué era? Pues si algo tenía claro era que nunca pensó en ella como una amiga, incluso en el torneo, cuando Ruby dijo "Weiss, BFF" ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para decirle que no. Decidió que estaba pensando demasiado en esto y que lo mejor era dejarlo por un lado.

Después de escapar de Atlas y reunirse con su hermana, paso varias semanas haciendo trabajos locales como exterminar el Grimm de determinadas áreas, además hizo algunos favores a Winter, había pensado inscribirse en Heaven pero la misión de su hermana era más importante.

Un día ocurrió lo inesperado mientras estaba de camino a encontrarse con Winter nuevamente, una voz de ensueños grito su nombre desde la distancia, paralizándola en seguida. Reacciono cuando la misma voz volvió a llamarla, así convenciéndola de que esto en verdad estaba pasando. Se giró sin perder el tiempo y busco a Ruby con la mirada, de entre la multitud de estudiantes uniformados había una chica llevando una capucha roja y una amplia sonrisa, quien no tardo en volverse pétalos y volar con el aire hacia donde Weiss la esperaba de brazos abiertos. Atrapo a Ruby en un abrazo y el impulso que había cobrado la chica las hizo girar, como si bailaran entre pétalos de rosas, entre risas y lágrimas de alegría.

Aquel entusiasmo tan propio de la encapuchada, aquella alegría tan sincera y todo aquel cariño entregado en un cálido abrazo, hicieron que comprendiera cuanto la echo de menos. Fue entonces que maldijo el tiempo que estuvieron separadas, pues en ese preciso momento se derrumbó el sobrecogedor peso de la soledad que la torturaba. Pronuncio el nombre de su compañera con una alegría que su propia voz no había expresado antes, Ruby le respondió diciendo cuan feliz le hacía verla y lo mucho que la había extrañado. Ambas rieron al soltar el abrazo, Ruby no dejaba de bombardearla con preguntas que ahora no recuerda bien.

Luego escucho las voces de Yang y los demás, tal parece que no iban tan lejos de su líder.

Unas cuantas misiones después y se encontraba en un saco de dormir a 4 metros de una fogata, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo estrellado, y una de esas sonrisas que no se borran fácilmente. Tal vez… que Ruby escuchara su canción no había sido tan malo como pensaba; la tomó por sorpresa, eso seguro, pero quizás era algo que necesitaba pasar, porque de lo contrario puede que nunca se lo dijera. Pero la pregunta perduraba en su mente: ¿habrá descifrado Ruby el significado de esa canción? Si lograba comprenderlo, entonces recibiría una respuesta clara de la chica, pero si fallaba en ver que la canción se la dedicaba a ella, entonces es cierto que aún es muy pronto para ella y que lo mejor será esperarla. Además, estaba la posibilidad de que Ruby no la vea como algo más que una amiga.

Sonrió para sí misma, ya que después de todo aun no sabía en qué punto se había enamorado de Rose.

…

 **A/N:** Este es por mucho mi ship favorito, por lo platónico, dulce, inocente y hermoso que puede llegar a ser (no que yo sea capaz de plasmar todo eso en una historia, por más que me gustaría). Esta historia no será muy larga, pero la escribo con mucho cariño.

P.D.: comencé a escribirla antes del quinto volumen, y ya note cuan diferente fue la reunión que yo imagine vs la que en verdad ocurrio.


	2. Te quiero

Ruby regreso con varios leños entre sus brazos. "Pensé que ya te habrías quedado dormida" le dijo mientras dejaba los leños a un lado del fuego, "¿te preocupa algo?"

"No, solo admiraba el cielo" le respondió.

"¿Verdad que es hermoso? ¡Hace mucho que no veía tantas estrellas!" Exclamaba mientras veía al cielo y alzaba los brazos como si quisiera alcanzar una estrella, encantada con la noche. Weiss la veía, aun manteniendo la sonrisa de hace un momento.

"¿Estas segura de que quieres montar el primer turno? Si quieres yo podr-"

"Por supuesto, tu descansa… que yo cuidare tus sueños" dijo eso ultimo con algo de timidez, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Weiss y consiguiendo que desviara su mirada, ligeramente sonrojada.

"C-como quieras" decía mientras se giraba dentro del saco, de forma que ahora le daba la espalda a Ruby, así escondiendo su sonrojo y la sonrisa que luchaba por desvanecer. Un segundo después, escucho una breve risita. "¿De qué te ríes?" Le pregunto sin moverse.

"Nos conocemos desde hace mucho y no me di cuenta cuando fue que tu…" Pauso un instante, algo pensativa. "Weiss, la canción de esta mañana… la escribiste por alguien, ¿no es así?"

" _Si Ruby, te diste cuenta"_ Pensó.

"Es posible, ¿Por qué preguntas?" Su orgullo aun no le dejaría admitirlo tan pronto; además, quería tratar el tema con mucha prudencia. Se giró para poder verla a los ojos, Ruby estaba sentada sobre la grama, de frente a la fogata, pero con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Entonces sus ojos plateados buscaron encontrarse con los azules que le intrigaban. "Porque… me gustaría saber qué clase de persona es…" había algo en su tono de voz que era indescriptible, que se perdía entre esperanza o tristeza.

Weiss la miro por un instante, comprendía que esta era una oportunidad de oro y que sería una locura dejarla escapar. Así que, convencida de que debía intentarlo al menos, trago saliva antes de decir: "Ese alguien…"

"¡No! No, espera, no me digas. Quiero adivinar" la interrumpió animada, determinada a desafiarse en _esta prueba_ para ver que tanto conocía a su compañera realmente.

Weiss sonrió, no esperaba nada de esto, pero estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego. "Muy bien, adelante" llegado a este punto, sabía que no dormiría pronto así que salió del saco de dormir y se sentó sobre él. La encapuchaba miraba al suelo con seriedad, pensando, considerando las probabilidades y descartando nombres de una lista mental.

"Tiene que ser alguien… muy valiente" dijo con confianza, consciente de lo obvio de su primera elección, pero suponiendo que era un buen comienzo.

Weiss alzo una ceja, esa primera afirmación no era brillante pero tampoco era incorrecta, "Así es, ¿Qué más?"

"También debe ser inteligente" seguía el camino de lo irrebatible.

"Por supuesto"

"¡También tiene que tener talento para matar Grimm!"

Fue entonces que Weiss considero que podrían pasar la noche entera si seguían a este paso, por supuesto que no tendría paciencia para algo así. "Bien, pero sigues diciendo lo obvio"

"Para ti será obvio, tú ya sabes lo que quieres pero yo tengo que adivinarlo" se quejó.

"de acuerdo, continua"

Ruby seguía pensando seriamente, cosa que se reflejaba en el ceño fruncido que era tan poco usual en ella. Si quería salir de la seguridad de lo obvio, entonces debía esforzarse más y ¡Vaya si no quería equivocarse! Eso sería imperdonable, porque Weiss es su compañera, han vivido juntas desde hacía tiempo, se supone que la conoce bien, ¡Mejor que nadie!

"Debe ser… muy persistente, porque tienes una muy fuerte tendencia a alejar a las personas" Observo.

"Tan solo soy selectiva, sabes que muchos se acercan a mí solo por el apellido"

"Claro… y también tiene que ser un líder natural, que domine un arma que pocos llegan a dominar" Weiss se congelo cuando Ruby dijo eso, preguntándose si en realidad la encapuchada ya sabía la respuesta y solo fingía ignorancia. Ruby tomo el silencio como una confirmación y siguió, "Entonces… debe ser…" se detuvo por un momento, no indecisa, sino un tanto insegura, como si la respuesta titubeara entre sus labios "… no creo que sea Nepturne" y así volvió a lo seguro: Eliminación, descartar lo obvio primero.

"Y estas en lo cierto, él no es precisamente del tipo de persona que busque algo serio" Weiss aun la observaba con curiosidad y nerviosismo. Su corazón latía con más fuerza e insistencia, por la expectativa, porque deseaba que Ruby llegara a la respuesta acertada y así liberarse de la confesión que ha guardado por tanto tiempo.

"También sé que no es Jaune" prosiguió. Ansiedad y temor en su voz. Su mirada perdida en algún punto sobre los leños.

"Ciertamente"

"Weiss… entonces p-" se interrumpió a sí misma, aun insegura, aun titubeando. La siguiente pregunta era muy difícil para ella, no quería pensar en lo que Weiss le diría si la respuesta era negativa: "¿puede ser que… no sea… un ch-?" Lo intentaba pero las palabras se habían atorado en su boca y se reusaban a salir. Volvió a ver el suelo, no encontraba como continuar.

Weiss la miraba, atenta. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que Ruby quería preguntar y que lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudarle un poco, dándole la respuesta. Tomo aire y abrió su boca para hablar, pero dudo por un segundo cuando Ruby volteo a verla. ¡Esto sería más fácil si su corazón no martillara su pecho! "Sé que no es precisamente ortodoxo, pero tienes razón… no es un chico" dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada, esperando escuchar lo que la encapuchada tuviera que decir al respecto. Su orgullo no le permitiría mostrar vergüenza, vulnerabilidad ni nerviosismo.

La expresión de Ruby dejo de ser de inseguridad y seriedad. Por un momento se le iluminaron los ojos y le sonrió nuevamente, visiblemente aliviada. "No creía que pudiera ser cierto"

"Al principio yo tampoco creí que fuera verdad" admitió con tranquilidad, que Ruby lo aceptara retiraba otro tan peso de sus hombros. "Escuche que a veces estas cosas se dan, pero jamás pensé que pudiera ser mi caso"

"No creo que tu padre este muy feliz con esto" Bromeo, para intentar descubrir si esto sería un problema para Weiss.

"No importa lo que piense, el ya no tiene ningún control sobre mi vida y aun si lo tuviera, no está en ninguna posición de dictar quien me gusta… si eso es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo decidir" decía seriamente, aun de brazos cruzados aunque ligeramente sonrojada. Ruby no dijo nada, no hizo más que sonreírle, así que Weiss tuvo que preguntarle: "¿Por qué me ves así?"

"No creo que sea Yang, ni mucho menos Nora" aseguro, recobrando la confianza perdida.

El corazón de Weiss pasó por alto un latido, a estas alturas sabía que Ruby tenía la respuesta tambaleando en sus labios. Dejo escapar un suspiro, se decidió a hablar antes de que Ruby pudiera encontrar la forma de dar su veredicto final, "A menudo me pregunto cómo empezó, porque aún no lo comprendo, esto era algo que ni siquiera había pasado por mi mente sino hasta hace poco. En un principio, la idea habría sido tan descabellada que seguro moriría como una imposibilidad, pero lentamente me di cuenta de que ella tenía más presencia en mi mente. De a poco, fueron cayendo cada una de las barreras que levante con los años, ya no podía ser tan distante y me hice más cercana a ella sin notarlo. Me parece irónico que nuestra amistad floreciera incluso si ella grito que me odiaba al poco tiempo de conocerme. Me gustaría saber porque no se alejó de mi como siempre hicieron los demás, porque a ella le sobraban razones"

Weiss pauso para sonreír por un leve instante, quizás enumerando todas esas razones en su mente. Ruby la veía, con vehementes sentimientos encontrados al borde de sus ojos tristes. Weiss no lo noto y así continuo: "si bien es cierto que cambie cuando la conocí y ella me hizo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva-"

"Weiss…" la interrumpió luego de dudarlo por un momento, luego se levantó para sentarse junto a su compañera y abrazarla. "Tal vez ella te odiara al principio, pero cuando vio que había una buena persona escondida detrás de esa armadura de hielo… tal vez luchó mucho por ser especial para ti y…" se detuvo, sus ojos plateados se humedecían. "Tal vez ella logro ver tu soledad y quiso alcanzarte con su cariño… y…" su voz se quebró al igual que su corazón, los sentimientos en su interior eran demasiado fuertes como para ser contenidos.

"¿Ruby…?" le devolvió el abrazo sin pensarlo, no estaba segura porque de pronto estaba sensible y no sabía que decirle.

"Y… yo sé que Blake podrá cuidar bien de ti"

En cuestión de un instante, Weiss no abrazaba más que pétalos que caían sobre el saco. Se levantó en seguida, sabía que no podría perseguirla y que ya estaba fuera de su alcance, pero miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar un rastro de pétalos que la llevaran a ella.

"¡Ruby!" Apretó sus puños, no había rastro que seguir "… Yo me refería a ti, ¡Torpe!"

Así que se equivocaba, en realidad Ruby no estaba pensando que Weiss pudiera sentir algo por ella. Si lo hubiera adivinado antes entonces habría sido más clara, seguirle el juego resulto ser una pésima idea y se arrepentía con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora tan solo podía imaginar el dolor que le ha causado.

...

Todas las emociones que había guardado por tanto tiempo encontraron su punto de quiebre al escuchar a Weiss hablando de la persona en su corazón. Pensaba que no podía estar más claro: no era ella, Ruby, el objeto de su afecto.

Absolutamente todo había sido en vano

Su semblance no la llevo lejos, pero después de agotarse corrió por el bosque hasta llegar a la cima de una pequeña colina, desde la cual podía ver la villa y la casi imperceptible luz de la fogata a la distancia. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, cansada. Apoyo sus manos en el suelo y un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas, otras cayeron sobre el monte.

Pensó que podría manejar su corazón pero tal parece que engañaba, pensó que ya había aceptado que Weiss jamás la querría, pero en realidad aún mantenía la esperanza de que un día le correspondiera, pensó que quizás un día esos ojos azules la verían como ella los ve desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Fue una mentira o una ilusión?, ¿Cuánto tiempo vivió en este agridulce engaño? Desde siempre estuvo convencida de que su amor estaba condenado a ser platónico, supo de inmediato que jamás podría compartir sus caricias con Weiss, que en vano era soñar con acurrucarse junto a ella o besarla con el cariño y ternura que guardo hasta ahora.

Ya que Weiss ama a otra persona.

Creyó que podía ser lo bastante fuerte para contener el llanto, pero cuando su voz comenzó a quebrarse supo que era momento de correr. Por mucho tiempo rogo que la chica de cabellos blancos se fijara en ella, ofreció siempre su mejor esfuerzo para ganarse un lugar en su corazón, porque quería ser lo más cercana a ella posible, porque quería ganarse su afecto y su atención, porque aunque fuera egoísta, ella quería ser la primera persona que viera el lado más amable y atento de Weiss. Pero tal parece que cometió un terrible error al esperanzarse.

Lloro en silencio todo lo que necesito hasta dejarse caer sobre la grama y girarse para ver el cielo estrellado. Ignoraba por completo que un par de ojos azules observaban las mismas estrellas no muy lejos de allí. Se acurruco en su capa roja pero pronto descubrió que la noche se volvía más fría. Se sentó para enfrentarse al dilema de ir a la villa a buscar cobijo o regresar al lado de Weiss. No tenía dinero consigo así que si regresaba a la villa no había garantía de que encuentre lo que busca, pero regresar al lado de su compañera… ¿Cómo podría explicarle la razón por la que la dejo tan repentinamente?, ¿Cómo mantener bajo control a los sentimientos que permanecieron guardados durante varias estaciones?

Pensó que si tenía suerte, su compañera ya se habría dormido para cuando regresara.

Se levantó sin ánimos y regreso caminando al campamento.

Ralentizo el paso cuando se encontró a unos cuantos metros de la fogata y Weiss, quien parecía estar dormida así que tuvo el cuidado de no despertarla. Entonces noto que su saco de dormir aún estaba empacado en la mochila, sabía que para sacarlo de allí primero tendría que mover todo lo que estaba sobre él. Deseo haber escuchado a Weiss cuando le dijo como debía empacar las cosas, pues no había forma de que pudiera sacar el saco de dormir sin despertarla. Siempre podría envolverse en su capa cerca del fuego, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente noto que los ojos de su compañera aun permanecían cerrados. Bien, seguro está profundamente dormida.

Sabía muy bien que la tranquilidad se desvanecería si la despertaba, pero aunque pudo cubrirse con su capa y acostarse cerca del fuego, de pronto fue invadida por el ferviente deseo de acostarse al lado de su compañera, aunque fuera la primera y última vez. Así que se acercó aún más en silencio, acostándose de lado, en el área entre su compañera y el fuego, lo más cerca posible a Weiss, procurando no despertarla. La chica de cabellos blancos estaba posicionada boca arriba, manteniendo el ceño ligeramente fruncido, señal de que no estaba teniendo un sueño placido. En su inocencia, Ruby se preguntó si estaba molesta con ella por algo que había dicho o por cómo se fue en un instante. Pensaba como explicarle lo ocurrido, porque de más estaba decir que tendrían que hablarlo en la mañana.

Pronto descubrió que no era fácil pensar en motivos que encubrieran la verdad; sin embargo, aunque no quería mentirle, decirle la verdad tampoco parecía una opción viable. Luego de un tiempo, noto que se había distraído, admirando las facciones del rostro de Weiss, eran tan finos que parecía una muñeca. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella, cada vez que intentaba besarla en la mejilla o abrazarla se topaba con la palma de su mano, pero en este instante sentía que podía acercarse tanto como quisiera mientras que no la tocara.

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa gran oportunidad?

Su corazón latía con fuerza, quería estar aún más cerca de Weiss, pero pensaba que podría ser una mala idea. ¿Qué hacer entonces? Se limitó a permanecer inmóvil por un largo rato mientras decidía que hacer, pues tenía muy en claro que no podría dormir pronto, había demasiado en su mente. Luego, acerco su mano a la mejilla de su compañera, lo más discretamente posible. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que había querido rozar su pálido rostro, hace mucho que se pregunta si es tan fría como todos imaginan o si en realidad es secretamente cálida. Se detuvo por un segundo, con su mano a menos de dos centímetros del rostro de su compañera. Tuvo que preguntarse si la despertaría, también fue necesario que se preguntara si se arriesgaba mucho… o si se arrepentiría de no tomar el riesgo. Porque al fin, después de tanto tiempo, se había encontrado con esta oportunidad.

Pensó en Blake.

Recordó que Weiss le dijo como se hicieron muy cercanas sin notarlo, pero ¿Qué tan cercanas?, ¿acaso Blake ya había podido sentir la piel de Weiss?, ¿acaso sus labios ya se han encontrado con los de Weiss?, ¿acaso le ha susurrado palabras melosas al oído? Muchas otras preguntas surgieron en su mente y la entristecían, ya que si las respuestas eran afirmativas entonces la chica frente a ella no esta tan cerca como parece, sino que en realidad estaría a miles de kilómetros fuera de su alcance.

Lagrimas se le escaparon y fueron rápidamente removidas mientras procuraba guardar silencio. Quiso no pensar en esto, intento que no le afectara, pero su mente seguía haciendo preguntas como: ¿Qué tan cerca han estado?, ¿tanto como una caricia o un beso?, ¿acaso los labios de Blake han besado más que los labios de Weiss?

No quería pensar en esto, pero cuando veía el rostro de la chica frente a ella, imaginaba que sonreía por la fauno mientras sus miradas se entrelazaban. Se acurruco sin darse cuenta, ahora peligrosamente cerca de la peliblanca, pero ya no le importaba. La necesitaba, la quería, la deseaba, y ya no soportaba no estar junto a ella.

Weiss se giró, ahora quedando cara a cara con la encapuchada.

Ruby se paralizo en seguida, consiguió ahogar un grito de sorpresa y cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

"Espera, no te vayas" escucho el susurro, ignorando que Weiss extendía su brazo hacia ella, hasta que sintió como tomaba la mano que busco alcanzarla hace un momento.

"¿Weiss?" Pregunto con temor mientras abría sus ojos lentamente. La aludida no le respondió, parece que aún estaba dormida, mantenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si todavía estuviera atrapada en un mal sueño.

" _¿Es porque Blake se fue?"_ Se preguntó Ruby. _"Incluso en sueños aun piensas en ella"_

Apretó ligeramente la mano de Weiss, las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas. "Weiss… te quiero" susurro mientras luchaba contra la tentación que la incitaba a abrazarla, porque no podía aceptar que después de esta noche estarían por siempre separadas, y ya no hay espacio para la ingenuidad de la esperanza que hasta ahora le había susurrado que un día la espera valdría, que podría verse junto a Weiss, pues aquella inocente esperanza que no dejaba de brindarle palabras de ánimo ya se había esfumado. Ahora miraba el rostro somnoliento de su compañera y sabía perfectamente que sería la última vez que pudiera verla así, que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de estar así de cerca, y esto hacia estragos en su mente, pues aquel deseo ferviente de estar más cerca, lo más cerca posible, seguía alentándola con la intensidad de cada latido de su corazón y cada lagrima derramada.

Cerró sus ojos.


	3. La letra de mi corazón

…

La despertó el cantar de un pajarito y la luz de sol que pasaba a través de las hojas de los árboles que se mecían con el viento, sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente y fueron recibidos por la deslumbrante calidez del sol. Al ajustarse su visión y sus sentidos, sintió… algo cálido a su lado y cuyo peso recaía en su brazo. Giro su vista para encontrarse con una inmensa sorpresa y preocupación, pues pudo ver que Ruby había regresado durante la noche… y había rastro de lágrimas secas en sus ojos y sus mejillas.

Quiso despertarla de inmediato pero no supo bien que hacer, tan solo sabía que la mañana aún estaba fría a pesar del sol, así que abrió su saco de dormir para halarla dentro de este lo mejor que pudo. Sabía que su compañera tenía el sueño pesado y que no se despertaría fácilmente. Varias docenas de preguntas se dispararon en su mente mientras contemplaba la imagen dormida de su compañera. Estupefacta, inmóvil, confundida, quizás esas palabras eran las que mejor describían como se encontraba en este momento, así que no lo pensó demasiado y se acercó para besar su frente.

"Ruby" susurro mientras la movía amablemente, buscando una posición que le facilitara tomarla entre sus brazos y, luego de resguardar a Ruby entre sus brazos, apoyo su mentón sobre la corta cabellera despeinada de su compañera. Encontrar a la dulce e inocente chica en este estado alimentaba su culpa, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera y sufriera su castigo con cada latido. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello oscuro sin darse cuenta, también cerro sus ojos mientras se preguntaba cuál sería el estado emocional de su líder cuando despierte.

Le entristecía profundamente pensar que quizás aún se encuentre devastada, tan solo imaginarlo humedecía sus ojos, ¡Ya no quería verla sufrir! ¡No por su culpa! Porque no puede perdonárselo, que por un pequeño desliz el corazón de Ruby cayera al suelo y se rompiera frente a ella.

Casi se le escapo un pequeño y muy leve sollozo. ¿Qué debe hacer ahora?, ¿Qué debe decirle a Ruby cuando despierte?, ¿Qué le dirá Ruby cuando despierte entre sus brazos?, ¿Por qué nunca puede predecir lo que pasara con esta chica?

Una sola cosa era segura: tenía que aclarar las cosas. Tan pronto como despertara, le haría saber que es ella a quien quiere y a la que había esperado todo este tiempo, le haría saber sin falta lo mucho que la quiere.

Se quedó así y en silencio por un largo rato. Hacía mucho que quería abrazar a Ruby de esta manera, hacia bastante que lucho contra su orgullo y todo aquello que le impedía ser sincera con sus sentimientos, para poder estar así, junto a ella, atesorando cada segundo de este momento. La tranquilidad del ambiente consiguió relajarla al punto en que podría volver a quedar dormida.

Supo que su compañera se había despertado cuando sintió sus músculos tensarse. Seguramente, la encapuchada se estaría haciendo muchas preguntas en este momento, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Sintió como Ruby intento liberarse cuidadosamente, pero se aseguró de mantenerla sujeta entre sus brazos con amable firmeza.

"No te vayas" le susurro. "No como ayer; no de nuevo. Quedémonos así un rato más"

"¿Weiss? No entiendo…"

"Porque ayer cometimos un error cada quien: el tuyo fue correr sin darme la oportunidad de responder, el mío fue no decirte antes que siempre has sido tu Ruby… la única a quien quiero eres tú"

Ruby permaneció en silencio un par de segundos "¿A mí?" Le pregunto, volviendo a sentir como las lágrimas se asomaban, pero no por tristeza esta vez, sino por alegría. "Pero… ¿Por qué?"

Weiss sintió las lágrimas de su compañera humedecer su clavícula, "¿Por qué?" repitió antes de soltar una pequeña risita burlona, "jamás me lo pregunte Ruby, solo sé de pronto y sin darme cuenta te pensaba todo el tiempo, siempre te busque con la mirada y me fijaba en lo que hacías; en algún momento me percaté de que siempre estaba a tu lado y… me acostumbre a ti, Ruby: a tu sonrisa, tu optimismo, a tus atenciones, a que intentaras ser más cercana a mi sin saber que eso era lo que yo también quería, pase de molestarme contigo a esperar alguno de tus abrazos sorpresa, siempre me gusto como me llamabas con alegría pues jamás escuche que alguien pronunciara así mi nombre. Ruby, por desgracia no fui capaz de aceptar lo mucho que te quería hasta que estuve sola en Atlas, yo no hacía más que pensar en ti y en todo lo que vivimos en Beacon" expreso, soltando lágrimas de arrepentimiento mientas dejaba su corazón completamente desnudo por primera vez. Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, "te extrañe tanto, que sentí como si la vida me abandonara y entonces me arrepentí… de permitir que mi orgullo se interpusiera, de sellar mis sentimientos por temor a perderte, de no haberte abrazado tanto como quería… de-"

"Weiss, para, por favor no sigas" rogaba Ruby, sintiendo su corazón en la garganta, "perdona que fuera demasiado ingenua y no me diera cuenta"

"No Ruby, no hace falta que te perdone porque no tienes la culpa de nada" le aseguraba, mientras contenía las ganas de soltar el abrazo para ver esos ojos plateados que tanto han llorado, "saber que también me quieres es suficiente para hacerme feliz, no me importa lo demás. Y tu ingenuidad es… una de las cosas que me gustan de ti" admitió sonriendo, y no dejaba de sonreír porque aún no podía creer que este momento fuera real. Beso el cabello oscuro de su compañera.

Ruby aún no se calmaba, así que decidió tatarear la canción que las llevo a este momento, sonreía mientras repasaba la letra mentalmente.

 _Algunos creen en cuentos de hadas,  
En el fantasma que no pueden ver.  
Yo no los escuchaba,  
Aunque a parte importante de mi lo poseía la magia.  
Era algo que no podía imaginar,  
Que un alma bondadosa tomaría posesión de mi corazón,  
El que se ha calentado entre sus manos._

 _Algunos creen en cuentos de hadas,  
Pero eso es lo que vivo junto a ti.  
Por eso quédate aquí,  
Desvanece el frio de mi interior con una sonrisa,  
Enséñame a ver la alegría de la vida._

 _Vuelve, como las rosas en primavera.  
Quédate, como la promesa de un sueño.  
Di que me quieres como antes,  
Que el tiempo nada nos ha afectado,  
Y que la distancia no significo nada._

 _Vuelve, como las rosas en primavera,  
A rescatarme de la soledad.  
Porque algunos creen en cuentos de hadas,  
Pero todo lo que quiero es vivirlo junto a ti._

El llanto de Ruby cesó por completo. Weiss sonrió satisfecha y contenta. La canción fue inspirada por la frágil esperanza que alimentaba sus sueños y que, contra todo pronóstico, ha traído a Ruby hasta sus brazos. Se quedaron así un par de segundos, disfrutando de la compañía, los sonidos de la naturaleza, la fresca brisa y los tibios rayos del sol.

"Yo también…" titubeaba la chica de ojos plateados, "yo también te quiero" le aseguro, dándose cuenta de que Weiss no estaba despierta cuando lo dijo antes. Seguidamente, se separó de su compañera para poder sentarse, Weiss hizo lo mismo, dejando a un lado la calidez del saco de dormir.

"Ruby…" susurro con algo de dolor, ya que los ojos plateados de su compañera mostraban cuando lloro la noche anterior, y la culpa de haber causado esas lagrimas volvió a golpearla con toda su fuerza.

"Estoy bien" le dijo ella, pero Weiss aún se sentía mal por haber permitido que las cosas siguieran el rumbo que tomaron anoche. Ruby pudo ver arrepentimiento en aquella expresión preocupada, "tú no tienes la culpa de nada" le regreso sus palabras, posando gentilmente su mano debajo de su mentón para hacer que elevara su rostro, y así conseguir que la viera a los ojos. "Perdonémonos y dejemos de arrepentirnos"

"De acuerdo" respondió Weiss, colocando una mano sobre la de Ruby y acercándose a ella.

Ruby había soñado varias veces con este momento: durante clases, casi todas las noches, cada vez que pensaba _'esta es una buena oportunidad para decirle'_ y se retractaba, cada vez que Weiss hacia algo dulce por ella, cuando regresaba tarde al cuarto y la encontraba dormida, cada vez que la veía tan apacible desde la distancia, por cada abrazo hubo un segundo en que pensó dejar a un lado sus inseguridades y arrebatarle aquel beso. Sonrío, porque ahora lo veía venir a ella, también pudo ver a través de esos ojos azules y descubrir que su compañera también lo había esperado por incontables noches. Casi podía reírse de la ironía, porque el engaño no era pensar que Weiss podría corresponderle sino alguna vez llegar a dudarlo, al fin se inclinó hacia adelante, dejándose llevar por vez primera.

Ambas se detuvieron cuando pudieron sentir en sus labios la respiración irregular de la otra, aun sin llegar a rozarse, aun sin poder creer que este no fuera un sueño. Weiss llevo su mano hasta su compañera para reacomodar unos mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja, y aprovechó el movimiento para colocarla por detrás del cuello de su acompañante, para así finalmente halarla hacia ella y matar la distancia de una vez por todas, con un beso cargado de necesidad aunque a la vez tímido e inexperto. Ruby quiso regresar el beso con la misma dulzura pero fue más su desesperación, sus manos tomaron el rostro de Weiss como si tuviera miedo de que en algún momento se desvaneciera como si fuera una ilusión.

Weiss sonrió entre besos, jamás pensó que pudiera haber en Ruby tanto deseo, tanta necesidad.

Una lágrima se le escapó a Ruby junto con una pequeña risita; Weiss se detuvo y se separó por un momento, con temor de haber hecho algo mal, aunque en seguida pudo notar que solo pasaba que su compañera estaba feliz, pudo ver como un mundo de preocupaciones e incertidumbre se caía de sus hombros y era liberada finalmente. "Ruby… no entiendo… ¿Por qué yo?"

"No tengo idea" le dijo antes de soltar una carcajada, "sé que quise impresionarte cuando nos conocimos y también compensarte por el accidente con el Dust, que después de eso quería llegar a ser tu amiga, después más que eso, y luego… solo… me di cuenta de que ser tu mejor amiga no sería suficiente" Sonrió, "aunque en realidad nunca me consideraste una amiga, llegue a pensar lo que sentía estaba condenado a ser platónico… aunque cada vez eras menos dura conmigo y eso me daba esperanza, pero… intente… superarte" Admitió, pausando un momento para contemplar la expresión comprensiva y un tanto cabizbaja de la peliblanca. "Creo que solo Yang se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, un par de veces me dijo indirectamente que… que te dijera; yo solo le dije que se equivocaba y estaba imaginando cosas, ya nunca lo volvió a mencionar"

"Yo… me daba cuenta, pero pensé que todo lo que hacías era porque me considerabas tu mejor amiga y solo querías ser más cercana por eso mismo"

Ruby tomo la mano de Weiss con las suyas y la llevo frente a su pecho, "Te quiero Weiss, tan solo no tuve el valor para decírtelo antes"

La expresión de la peliblanca se suavizo a medida que una sonrisa discreta se formaba en sus labios, "y yo te quiero, torpe"

…

 **A/N:** escribí la canción varias veces antes de optar por alguna versión, esta era mi segunda opción:

 _Rosa es el color de mis mejillas cuando sé que estas cerca.  
Indiferencia es lo que ofrezco porque no soy capaz de hacerte saber lo que siento,  
y llanto es lo que oculto cuando sé que te he hecho daño._

 _Eres inocencia cubierta por un velo de fortaleza, por eso me sonríes y me perdonas.  
Provocas ternura en mí, es por eso que las murallas de mi corazón se suavizaron hasta caer.  
Y expuesta me encuentro ahora que no puedo tratarte con apatía ni dureza._

 _Eres persistente, y eso nos ha llevado a este momento,  
en que tus atenciones y preguntas me aprisionan contra la pared.  
Me rindo, aquí y ahora confesare lo que he guardado por meses  
en la caja de secretos que yace en mi interior._

 _Dulces como la miel, así son tus palabras,  
que con alegría aseguran que me escondías secretos similares.  
Nuestros corazones bailaron al mismo ritmo, y la dicha que se dejaba ver en nuestras sonrisas  
nos llevó a extinguir de a poco, la distancia que nos atormentó por tanto tiempo._

Eres libre de quedarte con la que consideres mejor, yo opte por la que se apegaba más al canon.  
Si has llegado hasta aquí y estas disfrutando la historia, por favor déjame un review, son una increíble fuente de motivación y los aprecio mucho.


End file.
